Zutara Week 2012
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: I'm late to the party, but I hope you enjoy my story. This is my new favorite time of the year: ZUTARA WEEK! The seven days all rolled into one long one to compensate for me missing the whole week. My first Zutara but I've been a Zuturian for years. Enjoy! See you next year for my second go round on this week! Please read and review: be brutal if you have to, I just want to know!


**A/N: **Well, I just learned that Zutara week was this week so I tried to think of an idea quickly for just one of the days. I know we're supposed to do all seven days (Serendipity, Momentous, Transcend, Whimsical, Heartstrings, Faded, and Seasons) but I think, since I'm so late to the party, I'm going to try to wrap as many of them, maybe not in order, as I can into one little-or not so little-story!

I looked up all the words so I could get a full meaning of each before I wrote. Enjoy!

**Serendipity**: the gift of finding valuable or agreeable things not looked for or an "Happy accident"  
**Momentous**: of great or far-reaching importance or consequence  
**Transcend**: to rise above or go beyond; exceed  
**Whimsical**: resulting from or marked by whim : erratic, playful, fanciful  
**Heartstrings**: the deepest emotions or affections  
**Faded**: to disappear gradually  
**Seasons**: summer, spring, fall, winter

This is my first Zutara so please be kind, but true, in your reviews.

* * *

The moment he stepped into the room the next morning, Fire Prince Zuko could feel the change in the atmosphere in his old family vacation home. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he knew it was big and to think: it was all over a little play.

* * *

Earlier that day, Sokka had run in on the middle of his firebending lesson with Aang all excited and stuff. Suki trailed in slowly behind him smiling.

"Hey! You guys will never guess what I found!"

"What?"

"There's a play about us!"

Toph sat up smiling. "Really?"

"Yea, it's called 'The Boy in The Iceberg' by some guy named Pu-on Tim. The Ember Island Players will be performing it tonight. We should go!"

Toph and Aang agreed almost instantly, Zuko after a little persuasion, but Katara was unsure.

"Are you sure going to see a play about us is smart? What if someone recognizes us?"

"They won't!" Sokka claimed confidently. "Please, let's go." She rolled her eyes and agreed.

That night they went and were surprised at the recounting-some of which was totally unreal and others that was actually right on point-and were overall surprised. At the end, they all felt differently. Suki was a little ticked off that Sokka never told her about Yue. Sokka was antsy to go back stage and give actor Sokka a few pointers and other jokes. Toph was happy with her portrayal. Zuko was stunned at the accuracy of his character. Katara was trying to get at least one person to tell her that she was not such a drama queen. But Aang, Aang was extremely upset.

Was it true? Did Katara only see him as a little brother? Could she never love him like he loved her? She did mother him most of the time and treat him as a brother and, sometimes, a child. But he would have sworn that there was love in her eyes some of the time when they trained together or when they were sitting around talking. Then there was that part with actor Zuko and Katara in the crystal caves about how they were supposedly 'into' each other. Could that be true too? Could something have happened between the two of them in those caves that no one knew about? He had noticed how they would look at each other when they thought no one else was looking, including the other person. Could that be the main reason why Katara wouldn't love him?

It was all too much to think about and, after the curtains were down, Aang got up and rushed out of the booth.

"Aang!" Katara cried, worried, and rushed after him. Zuko watched with a controlled and blank face then looked down in his lap as Sokka leaned back in his seat and stretched.

"Wow. He can't even take a joke!"

* * *

Katara could feel the sadness around Aang before she was even fully beside him. He was upset about something, but she wasn't sure what. Sure the play had been a little outrageous and blown out of actual reality, but it was just fun.

She stood beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Is that how you really see me?" He asked with no preamble.

"See you what way?" She asked, confused.

"Like a kid! Like a little brother?"

"Aang…" She said speechless for a minute. "Aang, you know that I love you…"

"But only like a brother, right? Like Sokka right?"

She could feel her heart aching for him "Aang," She said agonized. "I-" Before she could finish, Aang's lips were on top of hers. Her eyes opened in shock as he pressed his lips insistently against hers before pulling away and staring at her, eyes shining with hope. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Aang."

He looked away and was silent for a long time. When he did open his mouth, it surprised her what came out. "It's him, isn't it?"

"It's who?"

He shut his eyes and clenched his fist. "Zuko."

She looked at him in complete shock. "Zuko? What does Zuko have to do with this?"

"I'm not stupid Katara. I see the way you look at each other. I see the way you two act around each other. I was a fool for not recognizing it earlier."

"Aang, I don't know what has you thinking this, but there is nothing between me and Zuko. We're just friends."

He looked at her with saddened eyes. "If you really believe that, you need to meditate and actually look deep within yourself to find the truth. Discover your actual feelings." He turned and started to walk away, hands in his pocket with his head down while Katara stood there shocked.

* * *

The walk back to the house was very quiet and awkward. Aang walked fast so that he wouldn't have to deal with anyone, Katara walked behind the group, and Toph and Sokka kept making cracks about the show. When they got to the house, no words were exchanged between anyone and they all just went to their rooms…except Katara.

Katara went out to the beach and meditated and the best way for her to meditate was to waterbend. So she stripped down to her under things and started to bend and contemplate.

Was what Aang said true? She always knew that deep down, she didn't truly harbor any romantic feelings for him, but she didn't treat him like a brother…did she? She did mother him constantly, but she did that to everyone in the group. The group needed someone to take care of them and force them to do the things they didn't like to do. Like Toph needed someone to tell her to clean her ears and nose and Sokka needed someone to tell him to behave. And how could he think, that of anybody, that she had feelings for Zuko. She had barely just started being friends with Zuko, how could he think that she actually…liked him.

Yet…

Yet there was the little crush she had on him. It was a tiny, small one, much smaller than the one Toph had on Sokka and Zuko, but a tiny one nonetheless.

She'd developed it from watching Zuko and Aang train. He'd be shirtless and it was almost impossible not to watch the beads of sweat travel from his temple down his neck to his muscled chest then over his very tight abs. She wondered if his stomach was as hard as it looked and would fantasize about running her fingers over it and his chest. She wondered how it would feel to have his chest pressed against hers as his lips were against hers, touching her, kissing her, tasting her while she touched him, kissed him, tasted him. If she let them, her fantasies would spin out of control. She would imagine them in her bed having moments of passion. Imagine him stripping off her clothes and putting his lips to other sensitive places and her doing the same. She would even imagine them sharing together what she had never done: him teaching her the intimate pleasures that could be shared between two people who wanted each other.

But that was only the crush talking, right?

Katara shook her head clear of such dirty thoughts and focused on the task at hand. No matter what anybody said she would never have such deep feelings for Zuko. He was dangerous. His anger sometimes got the best of him and it was hard for him to control. When you're around a firebender with anger problems, you could get burned. He'd done it once to Toph, by accident of course, but what could assure Katara that he wouldn't do it again? Aang was a careful guy and even he had burned her. And not to forget that water and fire were total opposites.

Plus, her taste in guys was awful. Take Jet. She thought he was a sweet, good-natured guy who had fallen victim to the fire nation but he had proven to be nothing but a liar and a monster. How could she trust herself? She could admit that she was extremely attracted to Zuko, but he was a bad boy. She doubted little about it. How could she trust that if she handed him her heart, he wouldn't crush it like Jet had?

"Need some company?" Katara almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. The water dropped from her hands as she turned and found Zuko standing behind her. He had a hesitant smile on his face and the tension flew out of his body.

"Sure." He sat on the shore as she walked toward him. She saw something enter his eyes and his face turned red as he looked away. She wondered what it could be until she noticed that she was standing in front of him only in her wrappings. She blushed deeply. "Sorry." She murmured as she wrapped herself in her robes.

"It's okay." They sat in silence for a minute.

"So what are you doing out here, Zuko?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. That play really got under my skin."

"I know what you mean." She nodded. "I am not some preachy mother." He tried to hold back a chuckle and she stared sideways at him, offended. "I am not, Mr. Seriousness!"

"I am not always serious!" He proclaimed crossly.

She snorted. "Yes you are."

"I-I can be playful."

She gave him a look. "Seriously? Like when?"

He thought for a second before smiling. "Like now." Before she could even comprehend him even moving, he had her over his shoulder and was caring her out into the water.

"Zuko!" She squealed loudly as he tossed her into the water. When she came up, he was laughing.

"See? I can be fun."

"I'm going to get you for that."

"That's only if you can catch me." He smirked and ran for the beach. This started a whole round of playful fighting and splashing where they ended up rolling around on the beach seeing who could pin the other. At first he had her pinned. Both of his arms were holding down hers and he held his body lowly on hers to keep her from moving. Since her robe and his shirt had been thrown to the shore early in the battle, his bare chest was up against her wrappings. "Admit it, Waterbender, I've got you beat."

She smiled at him. "Not even in the slightest." With that, she bucked her hips upward, knocking him off balance, and rolled them until she was on top of him, straddling him. She pinned his arms above his head now and smiled down confidently at him. "See, I win."

"I think not." He smiled.

"Do you not see who's on top?" She smiled and wiggled her hips to emphasize her point. His smile faded and she saw a serious look come over his face and she truly realized the position they were in. She blushed deeply and went to move but he stopped her by pulling a hand free and stroking her face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and it was that moment that it hit her like a ton of bricks as she was mesmerized by his golden eyes and her heart flipped.

She was in love with him.

Her heart beat faster with the revelation. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before! She guessed she'd always knew she was but she'd always thought that this strong feelings was either hate or dislike, but love? Never.

Katara looked down at Zuko with new eyes and saw the fire in his. His thumb stroked her cheek before flipping them over. He looked down at her for another second before leaning forward and kissing her.

The kiss started off soft and questioning but turned into hard and passionate. Katara had only been kissed twice, both times by Aang who was just as clueless, and neither of those had felt nearly as good or as right as this one. When Aang had kissed her, she had felt shock and that was all. When Zuko kissed her, she felt a blazing heat like no other go through her body. Her hands wound around his neck as his hands were everywhere. One hand caressed her leg as the other caressed the side of her breast. She gasped then shuddered under his touch. She didn't try to stop him so he slid his hand under her wrappings and stroked her bare breast. She moaned into his mouth and clung to him. He continued his assault, rubbing his thumb over her nipple until it was hard then moved his mouth away from hers and down to her breast.

Katara was overwhelmed. Never in her life had she felt such powerful…feelings as the ones he was bringing about just by touching her. She'd fantasized about this before but this was better. Much better. Especially the sensation that ran through her when his started to make a path down her stomach to her…

"Katara!" The voice threw them apart and Zuko hurriedly hid himself underwater as Sokka showed up on the beach. Katara hurriedly fixed herself to make it look like she was studying the water.

"What is it Sokka?"

"Nothing. I was just looking for something to eat."

"Go look in the kitchen. That's where the food usually is." She sighed. That was her brother.

"Okay, but make sure you get some sleep. The next few days will be very eventful." She nodded but before walking away, Sokka stared intently at her neck. "Is that a hickey?"

She yelped and covered the spot he was staring at with her hand. "N-No. I just hit myself with a water whip."

"Oh okay." He shrugged and disappeared back in the house.

Katara sighed in relief then had to suck it back in as Zuko resurfaced and walked toward her. Shirtless, he glistened from head to toe from the water dripping off his body as he walked toward her in what seemed like slow motion. It was so mesmerizing that she didn't notice him right in front of her until he offered her a hand. She blushed deeply, which she seemed to be doing a lot of, and took it.

They stood for a second staring at each other before looking away, embarrassed.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"I guess so." They smiled at each other before walking into the house then going their separate ways.

That night, Katara had dreams: hot, steamy, passionate dreams about a certain firebender.

That night, Zuko had dreams: sexy, sizzling, heat-provoking dreams about a certain waterbender.

* * *

Zuko shook his head. It had been one of the best nights of his life. He had never felt for anyone, not even Mai, what he felt for Katara. He wasn't sure if it was love, but it was damn close to it.

Breakfast was quiet that morning. Aang glared at Zuko, Toph and Sokka were still joking about the play, and Katara and Zuko avoided any contact. Neither of them was sure what was happening-or what would happen- when they sat down and discussed this thing out. Luckily or unluckily, they didn't have time because the next morning, when everyone woke up, Aang was gone.

* * *

The next day was spent searching for him and making back up plans for if Aang didn't come back. The comet was less than two days away and they needed a plan.

Zuko came up with a great idea: his uncle. So they tracked down June and, after failing to find Aang, had her find Uncle. They found him outside of Ba Sing Se. He gave them their assignments. Sokka, Toph, and Suki would go face the Fire Nation airships while Zuko and Katara headed off to fight Azula. Tearful and painful (if you were talking to Toph) goodbyes were said and they parted ways.

Zuko could tell that something was wrong with Katara. He could just tell. It was the first they'd been alone since the beach and he was worried about her. Katara, who was usually so talkative, was quiet. He eventually got weary and took them down for the night.

"Appa needs to rest and the comet won't be here until tomorrow." He said when Katara looked at him confused.

They set up a simple camp, two tents, and settled down for the night…but neither of them went to sleep. Instead, they sat on opposite sides of the fire and contemplated all the different outcomes for tomorrow to themselves. It was silent for a long time.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Katara whispered miserably. Zuko shook his head, not sure after such a long silence if he'd actually heard her or was imagining it.

"What?"

"What if he doesn't come back?" She said louder.

"Of course he'll come back: he's the Avatar. He knows that everything rests on his shoulders."

"Maybe that's the problem." She looked up into his eyes from across the fire. "Maybe all that stress finally got to him and he decided not to do anything. Maybe he got too stressed out. Maybe he was tired of all these people depending on him and being the freaking savior of the world? What if he decided it was too much trouble?"

"No. Aang would never do that. He knows that this isn't just about him. He knows that we are all counting and depending on him, but he won't be alone. Suki, Sokka, and Toph will be there to help him."

"Yea? But what if they don't make it? What if the fire nation gets them?"

"They won't, Katara. Toph is the strongest earthbender we know. She can handle just about anything. Suki is strong. Sokka is the master of plans. He knows what he is doing. Don't worry about them.

She hiccupped a laugh that was closer to a sob. "Yea, can I tell him you said that? He'd love it."

He shook his head. "I'd never live it down if you did."

There was another thick silence before she spoke again. This time, her voice was nothing but a smile whisper.

"What if we don't make it?"

"Huh?"

"What if we don't make it through tomorrow? What if Azula fries us?"

"She won't: not the two of us. We're powerful together."

"How do you know that? You said it yourself, Zuko. She's a better fighter than you and with the comet tomorrow who knows how powerful she'll be?"

"I don't know, but we can take her."

"But what if we don't? What then?"

He shrugged. "Then I guess we both die then."

"Just like that?"

"Yea."

"And you're fine with that?"

"At least I died trying to save the world from my sister. I tried. No regrets."

"So you'd die with no regrets?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"One of my only regrets…" She said and her voice was a lot closer. He hadn't even seen her move. "would be not telling you how I really feel."

He turned and looked deep into her blue eyes. "And how is that?"

She took his face in her hands. "That I'm in love with you." And with that, she kissed him. He was surprised by this and kissed her back. He wasn't sure where she was going with this until she climbed on top of him and started to tug off his shirt.

"Katara!" He hissed as her lips left his and started to kiss his neck. She ignored him and pulled his shirt over his head. He finally just grabbed her arms and stopped her movement. She looked at him confused. "Katara, stop."

"No. If I'm going to die tomorrow, I don't want to die with one single regret. I've wanted to do this with you for the longest time and now I will. No regrets, right?"

"But…" He moaned as she started to nibble on his neck.

"But what? You want to do this, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you want me, don't you?"

"Yea."

"Okay then. Just say that you love me back and shut up. I want this to be special."

"I do love you and that's why I think we should wait…"

She pulled back completely and glared down at him. "Wait for what? Wait for tomorrow? Wait for a moment, a day that might not be promised? Wait for a day we might not have? No, I'm done waiting, Zuko. For one of the first times in my life, I am going to get what I want now and not wait to please anyone else." And she kissed him again. This time he couldn't resist. The way she was kissing him was hypnotic.

Her kisses were hot, heavy, and intoxicating. She kissed him as if she was a drowning man and he was the air. Pretty soon all clothing lay to the side, forgotten, and he was on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He panted. She'd awoken the beast and if he didn't bury himself in her soon, he'd explode from need.

"Absolutely: more than anything."

"It may hurt."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled at him. "I'm ready." That was all he needed.

He shoved forward.

Gran-Gran had told her that it was different for every woman their first time, but she hadn't expected it to be this different. She'd heard many a tales from the women around the tribe about the loss of their virginities and it was always stories about constant pain or some stuff like that, but not for her. There was this brief instance of pain and uncomfort for a second but then there was nothing but pleasure. So much pleasure that she could weep from it.

For Zuko, once he was completely inside of her, he feared he would go right then. It wasn't that he was a virgin. No, he'd done it many of times with Mai, once even with Ty Lee though that was suppose to their little secret, but with Katara it felt like his first time. He felt like a little boy trying to hold out so that he wouldn't go too fast so he could please her, but that wasn't a problem. He could see the pleasure on her face.

First, he showed her how to move and, when she got it, they moved together in nearly perfect harmony. Katara was surprised at how well their bodies fit together. It was as if he was her missing piece and now she was complete with him inside of her. The way he moved with her felt so nice and just felt so good, especially when the pressure in her stomach start to build.

Zuko knew she was close. He could feel her muscles tighten all around him but she was holding out. "Just let go, baby." He murmured and stroked the bundle of nerves between her legs and felt her body go stiff as she came.

The pleasure that flowed through her body was indescribable. She just lost herself in the moment and found herself floating. She eventually came back down in time to watch his body rock with his. He collapsed on top of her only to roll next to her on the grass. They held each other as they waited for their hearts to slow down.

He stroked her face. "I love you so much. I just wanted to tell you before tomorrow comes."

"I love you too." Their fingers intertwined as they kissed.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

And that night, they just slept not knowing if they would face their deaths tomorrow. They only knew and dreamed of their love.

* * *

The next day was it. It would be the day that would reveal the fate of the world.

Aang faced the Phoenix King.

Sokka, Toph, and Suki faced the air fleet.

Zuko and Katara faced Azula.

If Katara ever doubted that the night before wasn't love, she knew it immediately when Azula, that sneaky bitch, chose not to honor the Agni Kai she'd commanded with Zuko and shot lightning at Katara…and Zuko jumped in front of her.

Her heart stopped, her world froze, her vision blurred.

Only for love would you jump in front of a deadly attack to save another rather than yourself. Only for love.

Katara wanted to go over and save Zuko, but she knew Azula would be coming after her next, she knew it. Soon, she was on the run, trying to out run lightning.

* * *

Katara saw the chains. Aang went into the Avatar State.

* * *

Soon after, Princess Azula and Phoenix King Ozai fell and Fire Lord Zuko rose. It was a marvelous day in history, a victory for all nations even the fire nation. The next day, peace was declared throughout the world and the Hundred Years War was officially over therefore bringing about the next phase of the world which was absolutely needed: rebuilding. Every national leader knew that this step would be long and hard but it was welcomed gladly. Yet the hardest job of all fell upon the newly crowned Fire Lord.

As the leader of a worldly known and hated nation, Zuko had a lot to handle. He had to both rebuild from his massive fight with Azula and the fire nation's reputation. He knew that no one would trust them after all the hell his forefathers had caused in the search for power and world domination, but he had to make everyone see that he would not be the horrid leader his father was and his sister would have been. There was also rumor of resistance building and he knew that each little flame of such would have to be extinguished before true peace was established and that would take a while. The fire of hatred and ignorance burned deep and long. But one thing Zuko knew better than anyone, the fire of love and heartbreak burned so much deeper and longer.

The day after everything had settled, Team Avatar, as Sokka liked to say, split. Toph returned to her family who anxiously awaited her return. Suki returned to her Kyoshi Warriors with two new members: Ty-Lee and Mai, both of which were excited for their new paths. Aang's destination was unknown. He had no people to go back to and, as the Avatar, was needed everywhere to keep the peace. He'd be there for them all but, when he had a lax in his peace making, he'd be looking for there were any descendants of airbenders unknowingly still alive. He assured Zuko that there were no hard feelings between them but it would be a while before he came to visit. Every goodbye up to that one was sad but relatively easy. The hardest goodbye was when Katara told him of her and Sokka's plans.

* * *

Zuko had been sitting at his desk getting ready to delve into work when Katara had silently entered his office. He'd looked up and dropped everything, surprised.

"Katara?"

"Fire Lord Zuko." She mumbled as she got closer.

"Katara, is something wrong?"

She shook her. "No. I just came to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

She looked up into his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. "Sokka and I are leaving in the morning to head home."

The realization of what she was telling him hit him hard in the gut and he felt his pulse quicken. "You're leaving?"

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she turned away from him and went to the window behind his desk. The hurt reminded her of when he was hurt after the fight with Azula. How after she had healed him, he had asked her to stay with him. To stay and live with him in the fire nation and help him rebuild. "Yea. It's been so long since we've been home in the Southern Water Tribe. So long since we've seen Gran-Gran and our father. There's so much waiting for us back home and it's time for us to go. It's time for us to go home."

To him, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

He got up and moved close to her so that the back of her shoulder was touching his chest. "But there's so much here for you." He whispered and felt her physically shiver.

"I know, but I'm needed at home. They need me there to help rebuild and to help all of the new little waterbenders to come into their own. They need me."

His voice was almost so low that she had to strain to hear his reply. "I need you."

She turned and stared at his chest instead of his eyes, knowing that if she even glanced at them the golden lava in them would somehow convince her to stay. "I know, but they need me more."

His arms encircled her and pulled her close. "But I love you: that has to count for something."

Despite her head screaming at her not to, she looked up into his eyes and found herself falling as she spoke. "It counts for everything. You know I love you. You know that better than anyone else in this world, but neither of us needs the distraction. You have a nation to run and I have a tribe to help. We have duties to other people right now and we need to honor those before we think about ourselves. I'll miss you terribly, but this is something we have to do."

"But what if this keeps apart?"

She smiled sadly at him and stroked the side with the scar. His skin was so soft but the scar was so rough, like old leather. The contradiction was not as unsettling as it was at first. It actually made her love him more. It showed that even after his horrible upbringing, he had more honor than anybody in the world. She moved her hand down to his chest over his heart. "If we're meant to be, we'll find our way back to each other. Lady Fate will bring us back together…if we're meant to be."

He shook his head and caught her hand. "Because we're meant to be." He corrected then kissed her with all the passion in his heart.

The kiss was intense from the beginning. Her hands immediately tangled in his dark hair, pulling him closer, as his went around her waist. They clung to each other breathlessly, panting for air after separating. They stood like that for a while, embraced in each other's arms and love, before she pulled away.

"It's time for me to go." She mumbled.

"I really wish you wouldn't." He said and grabbed her hand before she could run away.

"I know but I have to. Sokka is waiting." He sighed and let her go.

She turned to walk away but stopped at the door and turned back to stare at him. He stood there watching her leave and she couldn't stand the look on his face. She ran back to him and kissed him one last time. He caught her and held her close. This kiss was different from the one a few moments earlier. That kiss had just been a kiss between two people in love. This kiss was a kiss goodbye. This signified that they would be apart for a long length of time. Katara recognized this and tears started falling down her face and she was sure she felt the same on Zuko's face.

They pulled away again and she looked deep into his golden eyes as he did the same into her beautiful blue ones.

"I love you." She said, sucking in a breath to keep from sobbing. "I love you with all my heart and will never stop, even if we never find our way back to each other. I love you, never forget that."

He moved some hair out her face and stroked her face. "And I love you. Never in my life have I felt a love as strongly as I do for you. No one has touched my heart the way you do and no one ever will again. Our love is sound and we will find our way back to each other. If not, I'll travel the whole world for you. I'll chase you like I did the Avatar for years and trust me: I will find you."

"I know you'll find me, but can you catch me is the question." She laughed through her tears and he joined her.

"I love you so much Katara. Come back to me."

"I'll try." Were her last words as she turned out of his arms and rushed toward the doors. Her sobs as she walked out of his office filled his ears for the rest of the night and haunted his dreams for weeks.

Zuko didn't see them off. He was too heartbroken to. The pain from her leaving surround him more than any other pain had in his entire life. It hurt more than when his father gave him his scar, more than when Azula shot him with lightning, and even more than when his mother disappeared. But he had learned long ago how to ignore the pain so he focused on work. He focused on politics. He focused on anything that wouldn't remind him of a certain waterbender.

* * *

Katara felt numb. It was as if someone had cut out or killed a piece of her and it had only been a few months since her tearful parting with the leader of the fire nation. But it turned out that the more time that passed, the more empty she felt.

The first few weeks were probably the worst. She held up in her room when they got home and cried and cried. Nobody was allowed to see her except for Gran-Gran. Gran-Gran told her that it was normal to experience such heartache and that when the time was right, it'd be better, but Katara seriously doubted that. After those first weeks, she finally came back to the real world. She really didn't speak to anyone, but she worked and taught. She taught so many lessons that it got her mind off of her pain. It got her thinking of something other than Zuko.

It got her living again.

Sometimes she went out with Sokka. He had been a huge part in creating many different boats; more upgraded than ever in the Southern Water Tribe, and even had his own boat. He took her on boat trips where they'd leave for a few months and go visit Suki and Kyoshi Island. She enjoyed talking to her future sister-in-law (Sokka had finally popped the question a few months after the end of the war) and be trained in the art of the fan.

Sometimes she went to the Earth Kingdom to visit Toph. Toph, who had gained a loyal following, loved taking her around the city and showing her the new additions such as seven foot statues of Toph herself, Katara, Aang, and Zuko. The officials thought they were nice symbols of appreciation for the four of them and how all four nations helped to end the war. Toph was also usually in the company of Aang, her new boyfriend. It was a little bit awkward at first between her and Aang, but they'd ended up laughing it all out.

Yet most of time, she'd be at home, doing nothing at all trying to think of anything else but her sad pathetic life. She felt as if her reason for existing was waning, as if she was becoming a nobody. Sure her class gave her a sense of being but that was quickly getting smaller. It was just impossible to be whole when there was a piece of you missing. Many days of the week, she felt as if she were fading. Without love, her heart had no reason to beat and she had no reason to breathe. Her life was becoming completely useless and that wasn't a good thing.

But she knew that her decision to leave had been the right one. They'd both had other duties to complete before they could be together and does duties had to come first. When they were finished, they'd find their way back to each other. It would take time, but they would.

They just had to.

* * *

For Zuko, work was hard, but the work kept him so busy and he didn't notice the passing of time much.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Months turned into years.

Before Zuko even realized it: five years had passed since the end of the war.

The years had been hard, defined by hard work, blood, tears, and rebuilding, but they'd finally completed the ultimate mission: the world was finally balanced again. Every single cell of revolution or rebellion had been flushed out, relationships between the fire nation and every other nation was amended, and trade was going well. People celebrated in the streets under Fire Lord Zuko's rule and they cried for a long, long rule. Yet the years hadn't been so gloriously happy for Zuko.

His heart was broken and would not mend. Every time he saw water, every time he heard a similar laugh, and every night when she haunted his dreams, he'd be reminded of her. His heart yearned for her and he waited for the day that she'd come walking back into his office, but she hadn't done so yet...but he wasn't going to give up hope that she would.

But as he waited, time started passing again and he actually noticed the next year pass…

Summer came. To any foreigner, the heat would be unbearable. Temperatures were well over a hundred and the sun stayed out most the day. But for Zuko, it was comforting: it was home. He relished the heat and let it feed his inner fire. Almost every day, before going to council meetings, he'd get up early in the morning and meditate, the summer heat caressing him from every angle. He sent off good thoughts into the universe. He sent off that this would be the day, the week, the month that she'd come to him and be with him, forever. He sent off every good thought he had, but she never came.

Fall came. The leaves on the trees were changing colors. Almost every day, Zuko went out and sat by the pond and feed the turtleducks. They swam up to him expectantly and he didn't disappoint. He then took a stroll through the gardens as if waiting for something...or someone. The first weeks he did this, he didn't know why, but he realized he was waiting for her, but she never came.

Winter came. It never really got cold in the fire nation so it was a dry winter. Zuko had so much paper work because there had been a fire in a colony they were helping out and he had to read all the paper to see if it were foul play or simply an accident. Every night, after all the work was done, he'd sit at his window watching the moon grow full the wane. This was the only way he even remotely felt close to her during those days, knowing that she was drawing her power from it. He hoped that whatever she needed the power for was coming to be with him, but she never came.

Spring came. The smell of rain filled almost every inch of the city. After such a hot year round, most of the residents relished the rain as did Fire Lord Zuko. It reminded him that there was a time and place for everything: the heat wasn't supposed to last all year. To also add onto the merriment, the flowers started to bloom. One of his mother's favorites, the fire lilies, started to bloom right in the palace gardens and filled the palace with their wonderful fragrance along with all the other flowers. The birds sung, the children played, and it was a joyous time as life went on, but his heart remained shatter because she never came.

Zuko was so close to giving up hope. It had been six years since they'd spoke and now it started to dawn on him that it might be truly over for them: that Lady Fate would not be bringing them back together. Closed up in his office, he silently mourned the loss of the only true love of his life. He didn't notice the doors open until he heard footsteps.

"Go away. I wish to be alone." He commanded sternly.

The footsteps stopped.

"If you wish not to be in my presence, I could come back a different day but I think you'll regret it." The quiet voice said and Zuko's heart dropped. He turned quickly in his chair and saw the beautiful woman standing in the middle of his office soaked from head to foot.

"Katara." She looked uncertain about if she should approach him and he just threw all caution to the wind. He jumped up from his chair and ran to her, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her senseless. He could feel her smile against his lips and they kissed for the longest of times. He pulled away and smiled down at her. "You're back."

Tears escaped her eyes. "Of course I'm back. Being without you is like being without air or not being able to waterbend: I just couldn't do it. You're my air. I need you."

"But your duties?"

"Finished. My only duty now is to you, if you'll have me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll have you. I'll have you for the rest of our lives if that's what you want?"

"It's exactly what I want: everything I want."

Happy tears flowed down his face now. "Then we have a lot to do, Fire Lady."

* * *

There it is. My first Zutara story/one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think. I was really nervous about doing this but after reading all the other great Zutara Week stories, I just had to give it a try. I hope you found at least most of the themes. I think I included all of them the best I could. Thanks for reading!

**R**ead **&R**eview** Please!  
Bre**


End file.
